


Bent

by 17_Fandom_Queen_76



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Mentioned Huang Renjun, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, Platonic Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, Platonic Na Jaemin/Zhong Chenle, Platonic Relationships, Zhong Chenle Needs a Hug, minor abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_Fandom_Queen_76/pseuds/17_Fandom_Queen_76
Summary: Chenle just wants freedom and on the way to find freedom he falls in love with his best Friend. Will he get his freedom and the person he loves. Or will he lose all hope in his life?(P.S. this is a draft for my English class project so don't judge if some parts are a little rushed)





	Bent

Friday, Nov. 16  
8:51 pm

“Why is life so hard” I exclaimed. Looking around and shrinking in on myself, being smaller than a room larger than you can feel empty. ‘I wish I had someone to play with’. The ringing of the phone was so loud hearing my heartbeat was (almost) hard. My beating heart was as loud as thunder. The shaking and rumbles the pounding in my ears.“Yelo” the deep voice resounding in my ear. ‘Finally’ i think.“Yeah sorry to bother you” my voice trembling a little “but would you like to come over today for a sleepover” I could hear thinking from the other side from the entirety that was in between waiting.“ sure whos going” the silence was broken with those three words. “Jaemin hyung, me and you”I shoot back “who else”I continued jokingly. “Should’ve known” the voice resounded. “And Jisung” a soft ‘hmm’ came back “don't forget that you have us through anything k" a small choked 'm'kay' came through. 'buzz, buzz, buzz' and with that back to silence. 'Knock Knock,' "SWEETIE THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU" my mother yelled up to me 'ughed hows could be here at this ungodly hour' "SWEETIE" she repeated "COMING MOM" I yelled back. Slowly getting up and stretching out my aching limbs. Walking these halls of my home never get tiring. The lavish marble walls, bright lights, and grand pillars are hard to miss but the towering ceilings and spiraling steps that seem to go on forever never cease to amaze. Going on forever is deceiving in this house but not everything can last forever. The pounding on the door became louder but with words this time. "Chenle-ah if you don't open up I promise I won't buy you any macaroons." Jaemin-hyungs deep voice came muffled from the other side of the door." coming hyung~"I suavely reply. A muffled 'you better' came through. Making my way over to the door was nerve-wracking my jaemin and jisung have never seen my house before what will they think?"Welcome, put your things in the room to your right" my palms sweaty more and more with every syllable. They just stare in awe as if they've never seen a house like mine. 'oh, no plz don't be like my last 'friends''. After the first what felt like years, they came back to reality. In those moments my mind slipped into a panic. Beautiful shades of pinks, purples, and blues merged. The world seemed to be covered by life. All of these colors reminded me of the possibilities that they'll stay with me even if they know. Then the grays and blacks came and shattered that image of life. Instead of life, my world was consumed with death and the bitter blackness of hate and fear. My world was blurry and splotches of hope and life were covered with insecurities. MInd racing and zooming like race cars competing for the top spot which question to be concerned about first. I heard a sigh which stopped even the little bit of fear I had felt in that moment. Covering it up I stated, "So what do you guys want do you guys want to do first". I said nonchalantly. 'Nothing happened, nothing is happening' i think to calm myself down. 'heh sounds familiar,' "Well can we get a house tour" jisung excitedly yelped, "if your cool with it" jaemin-hyung continued. I only nodded and as if on cue lord behold my parents Mrs & Mr.Zhong entered."Hey sweetie we're going out tonight do you want me to make dinner before we leave so you can have it pre-made for later, " I looked at her and silently nodded. You may think 'chenle you should speak when your parents are talking to you' but the sad truth is speaking to my parents terrify me. Mrs & Mr.Zhong expect so much and once I make a small mistake it's 'chenle you had one job' or 'chenle we put so much faith in you' and when people ask what's wrong Mrs & Mr.Zhong reply with there signature 'Nothing happened' or 'Nothings wrong mind your business. So when my parents speak I simply nodded and agree with everything. I don't disobey. I can't disobey or I'll be looked down upon more than I already am. Not soon after we excuse ourselves from my parents and went on that tour."-and these are the guest bedrooms" I point towards two suites and continued to walk past as we pass the guest halls. "you guys will be sleeping in my room because its a sleepover, better be lucky." I joke. Later after the tour, we ate the dinner my mom had made for use which was a delicious Jjamppong." your mom is a great cook," jaemin squealed "can we eat over your house every day," he jokes. We all burst into a fit of laughter. This is one of those moments I wish could spiral and go on forever. The night went by very eventful we played truth or dare which ended in us prank calling Renjun-hyung and him cursing us in Chinese. Then followed up with would you rather which resulted in jisung confessing that he does like skinship but only if he initiate it and jaemin saying he used to stalk his favorite idol on social media. Tonight made me realize that even with the hate and bitterness of the world life will always find a way to fill in the spots that the black and gray don't fill in.

Tuesday, Nov. 20  
7:21 am

Walking to school on Tuesday was a little awkward, to say the least."This weekend was so fun," jisung fist pumped the air "we should do that again," he said. I looked over to jaemin only to see him already staring at me. Feeling heat rise to my cheeks I quickly looked away. "I don't know"I replied nervously "this sleepover took to long and too many whines and begs for my parents to agree this time." I finished. I could feel their cold gazes on me but I couldn't meet their eyes so I continued to look at the ground. For the first time, I noticed the how beautiful the ground is in fall. The red leaves made the brown pop contrasting the beautiful patterns of the trunks. The lines of the sidewalk filled with pretty faded green and yellow. "so beautiful" I softly whisper to myself. Even tho those words were for me to hear jaemin and jisung replied with "you are more beautiful than any item labeled as beauty." I thought they were joking but when I turned to them I saw their faces etched with determination like they were focused on my reaction. The walk to school was a little less tense from that point on. Arriving at school was more pleasant than any other day. This weekend made me realize a lot more things then all humans are different. Walking to class with Jisung as I always do make me notice how much taller his height contrasts from mine. "hey chenle do you want to meet up at the park today," he asked out of the blue. "Jisung i-"I stopped mid-sentence because he can't know no matter what. "of course jisung I would love to"I responded stopping at my class "see you after"I wave. Class went by surprisingly faster so far there were only two homework assignments. Once school let out I went home a changed and headed strat back out of my house. Lucky for me Mrs & Mr.Zhong weren't home. Once I left I headed straight to the park.

4:15 pm

There sitting on the bench next to a huge willow tree sat jisung park. "JISUNG PWARK YOUR HERE EARLY" I yelled from the side of the of the park I stood."I KNOW I WANTED TO IMPRESS YOU" he yells back "NO COME-OVER AND SIT WITH ME." I set a quick pace of walking towards him. once made over I sat down next to him and started to small talk." why did you want to meet me" I stared him in his eyes"cause I wanted to get closer," he started "I trust you with everything I want you to trust me now." he said. I looked at him in surprise. He just gave me a hard cold gaze in return. I gave in to him I know I couldn't win that fight." anything you want to know," I ask."Why don't you ever talk about your wealth" he sounds shocked "your rich but all we ever hear from you is how excited you are to hang out with us." I looked down at my hands. "its just I can get very self-conscious about that subject, "I finally look at him through the blurry glances I catch of him "my last f-friends they-they us-used me, "I started hiccuping. I couldn't finish it was so stupid but yet it more to me than just being used. I then got pulled into a firm grip and embraced the comfort. I looked up after several minutes of calming down. He stared at me with the most admiration of anyone else. Jisung made me feel more loved than any other day with just a hug. Jisung made a thousand fireflies be released from there cage to fly home to there families. They were saved from agony and pain with just one look. We continued to talk about all of this and other things and at one point we got ice cream and fought over which flavor was better. By the end of the day, we had talked about a lot more things than just my problems. When we decided to head home Jisung had suggested that we walk home together and so we did. Having jisung there with me by my side filled my heart with so much love it was painful and breathtaking. I knew I loved him but these past few days made that realization grow even bigger. Once we arrived at my house we stopped at the front door and stared at each other. I knew we were both leaning in but I didn't realize how much until we were centimeters apart from each other face. I could feel his breath on my lips and then we leaned closer and our lips brushed against each other. 'So close I can feel him' i thought. being this close with him made my body feel on fire. My cloud nine was with him i- "ZHONG CHENLE WHAT IS GOING ON HERE" my cloud nine came crashing down. Like the feeling of being pushed down the stairs and feeling every step hit you bones and puncture your muscle. We jumped apart "i-i-it was nothing" I could see the fire blazing in his eyes they were bright. I knew we could never be together. NOT with Mrs & Mr.Zhong around."get in here young man" he practically yanked me by my arm and then turned to jisung "and you don't even think about seeing him again," he pointed to jisung "you understand," he fumed at jisung."yes sir" jisung hung his head down low and then the door closed and that was the last I saw him that night. While getting yanked I heard something fall and shatter. IT sounded like a phone but I couldn't see during the mess. I sat down on the couch. “I knew we shouldn't have moved here” my father shouted “this move was for your career not so you could kiss Korean boys” my father practically fumed. I could do nothing but look down and feel the disappointment. “Dad i-”I tried saying but got cut off. “Save it know what I saw” he growled, “wait till your mother hears about this”. I whimpered “please don't tell mom” I cried out. I gave my dad pleading eyes silently hoping to have some sort of effect. My dad just looks even more disappointment. “You look pathetic on the ground pleading” he states “how could you ever be a Zhong” he spat out. Vision blurry I stand up stumbling trying to support my weight on my legs. My legs become wobbly like wet and soggy noodles. Focusing on supporting my weight and trying to speak ending proved to be challenging. Ending with me falling. ‘I feel even more pathetic than I look. “Please let me explain myself, ”I cried out weakly. He just scoffs at my patheticness. Just as he looked away my mother entered the room. “What happened this time,” she asks with a sigh. Tears welled up in my eyes “am I that much of a disappointment to you guys,” I get out weakly “you just assume I do something wrong," I get out weakly “you just assume I do something wrong” with the mustered up courage I yell at them. They looked shocked for a split second but quickly regained there intimidating look. "Now who do you think you're talking to Zhong Chenle," my mother says calmly (to calmly if I say so myself). "You" I mumble to afraid of what might happen next. "what was that" my mother laughs grimly. "I said you, "I say louder "did you he-" SMACK!! It took me a while to register what happened. I look up tears welling in my eyes." I hate you both," I scream "you never cared about me." I continued. with that I get up on wobbly legs and bolt out the house. I run and run as far as my legs can take me.the lights flash past me. I was scared and hurt. There were faint lights to guide through the darkness I felt. the wind whipping the tears from my eyes. I run until I see a familiar house. Once I stopped the light patterns of drops could be heard hitting the ground. I couldn't bring myself to at the moment just feeling the tears pour from my eyes.the loud beating of my heart wouldn't stop. the rush that I feel at the moment compares to nothing in life. I just stare at the house in front of me. "Jisung do you still care," I say out loud to myself "after what you had to go through what I put you through" my voice cracking mid-sentence. I break down falling to my knees this heartbreak is too unbearable. He doesn't even know I came here he shouldn't care either. "Chenle" I hear my name called "chenle is that you" Jisungs voice calls out to me. I look up through my tears "jisung" I call brokenly "jisung I'm so sorry," I call out. I hear rapid footsteps as if someone's running towards me then embracing me in a tight hold. I shakily wrap my arms around him. He lets go of the embrace and bends down to put an arm under my knees and one over the small of my back. I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries into his home. Upon entering his house his mom calls out to him "jisung what were you doing outside-" she starts but stops once she sees me "oh my god sweetie who is this" she walks towards us "are you okay? are you hurt?" rapid firing questions at me.Looking at her face I flinched so I turned away and shook my head 'No'. "mom its okay I got this" jisung tells his mom. I didn't hear anything from her side but soon heard footsteps assuming she went back to doing what she had been doing before I came. I feel jisung shift his weight. I look down to see that he's walking up the steps. Once we make up the last steps he walks to his room and sets me down on his bed then kneels in between my legs. Jisung has never been into skinship but what he does next surprises me. He takes my hand in his much larger hand and kisses it. He kisses up my arm up my shoulder up my neck until he reaches my lips. It was slow and subtle. He pulled away and looked at me "Chenle remember you have me and jaemin-hyung" he states quietly "don't forget that ok"I nod. He gets up to grab something from off of his desk. He turns around to look at me "do you want to call jaemin hyung over" he asks me "yes, please"I mumble back. He nods and dials Jaemin number. Ring Ring Ring the ringing of the phone is so loud I could feel the vibrations in my teeth. "Jaemin-hyung pick up the phone" jisung whispers to himself. After three calls and two voicemails, he finally answers. "Hello," a deep raspy voice comes through. "Jaemin hyung can you come to my house right now," jisung asks. A sigh comes from the other side of the line "sure but why are you up at this time at night" Jaemin asks(slurs) "I'll explain when you get here ok" a small 'fine' comes through. Then it's quiet once again. After the long silence of waiting for Jaemin to come, he finally arrives. "Jisung Jaemin is here do you want him to go up to your room"jisungs mom calls "yeah mom just send him up". "Knock Knock guess wh-" he stops abruptly "chenle-ah what happened"I look up at him and feel empty. "my parents" in say with a bitter tone. he sighs and walks over to sit next to me "What happened". I then explain everything to him. "Have you ever tried telling them how you feel" he questions "no I haven't, "I say in a small voice. I feel a large hand clap around my small hand and look up to see jisung." if you need help we're here to help you don't face these challenges alone ok". "How about you get some sleep and tomorrow will get you to talk to your parents ok," Jaemin tells me. I silently nod. "where should sleep, "I ask jisung "just sleep on my bed," he tells me "but-"I start "don't worry about it ok I can make a blanket palate and sleep on the floor with jaemin-hyung" he reassures me. He walks over to his closet and pulls out a sweatshirt and some shorts and hand them to me." here wear these to sleep" he says handing them to me.i take them kindly saying 'thanks' and walking to the bathroom and changing. I come back and laid in the bed thinking about tomorrow. With that, I drifted off to sleep.

Wednesday Nov.21  
Morning,

I wake up feeling way more refreshed. I thought everything that happened had been a dream and that I had just made it up out of fear and hope. When I looked over I saw Jisung and Jaemin laying on the ground sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake them. "Jisungie" I whispered afraid of waking Jaemin"Jisung wake up, "I say a little louder but quietly enough so that it doesn't wake Jaemin. Jisung stirred a little before opening one eye and then both. He looked up at me and asked "are you feeling better" his voice filled with sleep making it raspy and deeper than normal. I look down not wanting to look at him because today I have to speak with my parents but most importantly I have to bring Jisung. last time jisung came over along with me my dad banned him from seeing me. "yes" I say its not a complete lie because I do feel better. I look to see him staring at me but not of concern but of admiration. Then he nods his head stand up and heads over to his closet. He pulls out two sweatshirts and pants for me and shorts for him. All of his clothes are oversized on me so he made sure to get adjustable sweatpants for me. he hands over the clothes to me and I change into them. When I come back to the room I remember I don't have a phone. It was crushed outside when Mr.Zhong pulled me in. I look at jisung as if he could feel my gaze he looked up and saw I was ready to go and stood up and walked towards me. He had always been taller than me but now it seems has grown a foot rather than four inches. Now he towers over me making feel even smaller than I already feel. We walked out of his room and walked down the stairs. "Oh hello there how are you feeling darling you looked pretty shaken up last night," his mom asks me. "I'm fine now thank you Mrs.Park" she nods. "well there's breakfast made if you want to eat before you leave".Jisung shakes his head 'no' and walks to open the front door. "bye, mom we're leaving now" jisung calls to her "and make sure to wake jaemin so he can leave and go home please". "ok" she responded. With that, we walk out the door and make our way to my house. The walk there was silent and awkward. "Jisung do you think they'll except me" I look down and grab his hand "except us". He turns to me and smiled "I hope so I don't want to have to sneak around with you". he tells me "I want to love you out in public even if it is shunned". We continue to walk to my house. This walk was longer than I remembered from last night. Maybe it feels that way because I ran the way to Jisungs house. Te walk took a good 10-15 minutes to arrive. Upon arriving I had never been more nervous than I am right. I look up at the grand entrance doors. Completely mortified I start to shake. I hold jisung hands tighter. We walk up to the doors and knock. KNOCK KNOCK "who could that be at this hour," Mrs.Zhong says through the door. She opens the door and looks shocked to see me."Can I come in"I ask slightly annoyed and scared? She makes a gesture with her arm as I sign to come inside. We walk in hesitantly. "what are you doing here," my mother asks jisung. "I'm here because your sons afraid to be alone with his parents" jisung tells her. I look over at her "mom get dad so we can sit down and talk"I tell her. She rushes out of the room to go get dad from the kitchen. She comes back with dad. As he walks past me he scoffs and mumbles under his breath. "So what is it you want to talk about Faggot" he scoffs at me. Hearing those words I shrink in on myself. 'How could a father think about their son in those ways' i think to myself. "Mom & dad why don't you believe in me, "I ask "why can't you trust me" I cry out to them "I can never do anything I want and when I do things it's for your image to look good not for me" I whimper out. I can feel the tears welling up "well your just too irresponsible" my father spats out "you wouldn't know if I'm irresponsible or not cause I never do anything" I say. He scoffs "the one time we let you be on your own and you go out and you go out and kiss Korean boys." he yells at me. "you know what he doesn't have to take this from you" he points to my mom "and definitely not you" he points to my dad. With that, he grabs my hand and we leave the house. As we're leaving "YOU DARE TAKE MY SON-" but was cut off as we had already left the house. We ran off after leaving the house and we ran until we couldn't run anymore. I may not have gotten my parents to believe in me but I did get my freedom with the person I love and know will stay with me through anything.


End file.
